My Different Life
by Reika heika
Summary: Hungary pidah ke asrama cowo!kok bisa!check it!  warning hasil lamunan amatiran!
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia **milik Hidekazu Himaruya**_sama saya cuma fan nya aja

Author say : my first fanfic

**Warning** : hasil kerja amatiran Ga jelas, gender bender,OOC,yaoi,shonen ai,crack pair~

**My Different Life**

Suatu hari di Gakuen Hetalia . . .

Hari ini pagi yang indah bagi Hungary. BENAR-BENAR indah bagi seorang ketua fujoshi satu ini ya,

karena dia berpindah dari asrama putri yang dulu ditempatinya ke asrama putra. Ya asrama putra!

"Akhirnyaaaaa para cowo-cowo manis akuuu datang!" serunya sambil ketawa-tawa mesum sambil bawa kamera cybershot&handycam terbarunya.

Dia benar senyum-senyum waktu menyadari tubuhnya bener2 jadi cowo tulen sekarang

Yaaaaaa cowo. Anda tidak salah baca kok . . .

Ga Cuma anda Semua murid gakuen hetalia kaget bukan kepalang pada waktu mengetahui Hungary berubah jadi cowo, ya cowo.

Jadi begini ceritanya:

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Before…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 11.00 am…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"haah…."<p>

"Betapa indahnya pemandangan di bawah sana….…" katanya sambil memperhatikan dari jendela lantai tiga gedung sekolah gakuen hetalia yang megah dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang berwana coklat itu tertiup angin.

"ada apa Hungarychan?" Tanya Ukraina.

"ya,ada apa? Tidak biasanya ketua kita lemes begini?" sahut gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan yang bernama Taiwan.

"betul tuh! Padahal kalau lagi lihat adegan shonen ai kaya gituuuu….. , langsung kabur sama ambil kamera!" Sahut Belgia menjawab dengan centilnya.

Benar tidak biasanya seorang Elizaveta Herdevary sang ketua klub Asosiasi Fujoshi Gakuen Hetalia,yang biasa dipanggil Hungary yang kemana-mana selalu bawa frying pan ini hanya menghela nafas padahal siang hari yang cerah dan indah itu terdapat banyak _pemandangan_ _indah _(bagi seorang fujoshi dan fujodanshi) di karenakan dibawah sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemandangan&adegan para pair hetalia gakuen (cowok semua tentunya! XD ) yang saling asyik kencan ataupun ngobrol dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"….."

"eh…? Kenapa kok lihatin kaya gitu?" kata Belgie pada ketua Fujoshi nya yang lagi melirik.

"pernah ga kalian kepengen waktu melihat hal kaya gitu? " Tanya Hungary pada ketiga orang anggotanya itu sambil kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"eh?"

"ya… kepengen untuk jadi cowok juga terus praktikkin apa yang mereka lakukan gitu."

"Eh?" "maksudnya?" Tanya belgium

"Haah, masa ga ngerti juga sih , hmph!"

Ketiga anggota klub paling **elit** se-hetalia gakuen itu hanya begong dengan telminya mendengar kata-kata sang ketua.

"kalian belum paham maksud ku?" kata Hungary sambil pasang muka cape.

"eeeeh... ,masa harus kuceritain secara gamblang sih!"

"maaf hungary,tapi kami belum mengerti dengan kata-katamu tadi." kata Ukraine dengan tampang menyerah.

"ukh…."

"ok, ehm…. ,maksudku pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan mempraktekkan daripada melihat aja kan?

"coba bayangin deh kalau kita jadi cowok terus punya uke yang manis gitu terus bisa piiiip dan bisa kita piiiiiiiiiiip lalu terus ya gitu deh!" sahutnya sambil senyum-senyum mesum dan wajahnya yang merona karena perkataannya sendiri.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?" sontak teriakkan antara Ukraine,Belgium dan Taiwan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday 10.45 pm…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Malam itu Eliza kembali melihat koleksi-koleksi video,foto,doujinshi dan manga yaoi tercintanya sambil menghela nafas.<p>

"haah….. "

"kenapa ya padahal selama ini aku fine fine aja tuh dengan semua ini tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang…" katanya sambil melihat salah satu adegan video yaoi USXUK.

"haah…. , padahal punya uke manis gitu.…. harusnya kalau dia bisa menggodannya sedikit lagi pastinya jadi lebih hot lagi…."

"ni pasangan juga… sudah lebih dari 3 abad jadian masih ga bisa –piiip- juga, sekarang malah ukenya mau direbut sama adiknya si uke sendiri,kalo tuh adeknya jauh lebih dari si seme sih gapapa tuh tapi bocah ga ada pengalaman jadi seme emang bisa?" katanya lagi sambil melihat NetherXIndoX Malay photograph.

"Coba kalau aku jadi cowo ato seme nya ga bakalan tuh ada kejadian kaya gitu."

"…"

"bener juga ya…"

"kalau dipikir pikir kenapa juga aku harus jadi cewe…."

Ketiganya langsung sweatdrop mendengar cerita Hungary tersebut….

Ya begitulah kakak-kakak,mungkin karena kebanyakkan nonton,baca,merekam,membuntuti,memfoto adegan yaoi dan sebagainya, sudah membuat Hungary yang merupakan ketua Asosiasi Fujoshi Gakuen Hetalia ini jadi rada-rada ga beres…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 11.00 pm…..<strong>_

* * *

><p>"kalau dipikir pikir kenapa juga aku harus jadi cewe…."<p>

"kenapa kenapa kenapa kenapa !"

"Dewaaaaaa KENAPA!"

"kenapa kau begitu jahat! Padahal dulu kan aku cowo!" teriak Eliza dengan anehnya. Kemudian beberapa lama setelah mengoceh panjang lebar ga jelas ia tertidur….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday 12.00 pm…..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba terdengar suara…..<p>

(Saya gak pinter jelasin bagian ini yang jelas kaya di hetalia world series episode 7)

"bangunlah…."

"emm…" igau Hungary sambil membuka matanya.

"bangunlah nak"

"Ah! Kamu lagi utusan dewa! Ada apa!" sahut Eliza karena masih jengkel dengan dewa dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan dewa.

"Saya datang ke mari untuk mendapat perintah dari dewa dan ingin membuktikkan padamu bahwa dewa tidak seperti itu,katakanlah satu permintaanmu maka akan dikabulkan" kata sang utusan dewa tersebut.

"Eh! Beneran nih! Serius?" Hungary menyahut dengan girangnya.

dengan kebapakkannya sang utusan menyahut "benar nak,tetapi hanya satu apa permintaan mu?"

dengan keras dan lantang dia menjawab "JADIIN GUE COWOK! tapi yang ga OBESITAS kaya Amerika, ga beralis tebal kaya England ya." Pokoknya kaya gue versi cowok yang digambarin Jepang deh! Jangan lupa pokoknya gue mau punya bodi seme yang cool,keren tapi ga terlalu macho kaya si Germany atao terlalu kecewean kaya Lithuania ato Swiss terus bla b la blab la blab la bla"

selama 3 jam Hungary ngoceh dengan panjang kaya ibu-ibu mau pesan baju pesta buat acara kondangan.

mendengar hal itu sang utusan hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil nangis dalem hati…..

"kok bisa-bisanya ada anak perempuan seperti itu…"

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 07.15 am….<em>

* * *

><p>Belgie yang saat pagi itu belum melihat Hungary berniat membangunkannya karena hampir pukul 8 dia belum keluar dari kamar.<p>

Pada waktu mengetuk pintu . . . . "Tok tok tok"

"Hungarychan!"

"Tok tok tok"

"Hungarychan~! bangun!"

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Hungarychan! Hungarychan bangun!" teriak Belgie sekali lagi.

"Iyaaaa… ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi gedor2 kamar orang? Tanya cowo itu dengan santainya sambil meguap.

"Aih~, Hungarychan tau ga sih ini sudah jam berapa nanati kita terlambat ke sek…o…l…a…..h…"

Belgie benar-benar tercengang dengan hal yg ada di depannya. seorang cowo berambut coklat panjang acak-acakan,tinggi ,berkulit putih dengan mata hijau emerald yang menatapnya malas itulah yang keluar dari kamar sahabat baiknya itu.

"ada apa Bell?" Tanya si cowo itu sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"…eh . . . . . . GYAAAAAAA!" Belgie bereriak sekencang-kencangnya.

YA PASTINYA . . . . .

Tentunya ia kaget melihat cowo pakai piyama cewe warna baby pink. apalagi piyama itu yang kemarin malam dipakai sahabat hal itu dan langsung teriak2 sambil mukulin tu cowo yang di kamar sahabatny itu.

"Siapa lo! Berani-beraninya masuk kamar Hungarychan!"

"hiaah!" teriak Belgie sambil menghajar tu cowo di depannya menggunakan tas sekolah.

"Gyaa! Belgie! Ngapain kamu pukul-pukul aku!"

"pergi lo orang mesum lu ngapain di kamar Hungarychan! "

"apaan sih Bell!"

"ini aku tau Hungary!"

" Hungary-Hungary kepala lo! Jelas2 lo cowo! dasar mesum!"

"mata lo rabun ya! mau ku jitak pake frying pan gue hah! "

_cowo… tunggu dulu apa dia bilang? cowo. . ._

"tunggu dulu cowo? "

Cowo itu segera berlari ke dalam kamar Hungary. . . . .

"Eh ngapain lu! Mau kabur ya! Teman2 ada orang mesum di kamar Hungary!"

_. . . dan cowo itu melihat cermin. . ._

Oh my God! Ya Tuhan! Ya Dewa! Ya Allah! Kamisama!

"Gue cowo! Cowo! COWO!" teriak si cowo histeris.

"Yeah! Bravo! Thanks so much Kamisama!" sorak tu cowo sambil sembah sujud di depan cermin.

"BRUAK"

"Diem lu mesum!"

si cowo pingsan dengan sukses nya ketika Natalia memukulnya dengan kursi terdekat.

Bersambung

* * *

><p>Aiyaah~ akhirnya fanfic pertamaku da~~~<p>

Gomen~ ya kakak kakak sekalian kalo jelek dan garing aru~ (_ _)

Ini pertama dan sama sekali ga punya pengalaman tulis menulis da . . . .

Kalau imajinasi sih seabrek tapi ngungkapinnya ituuuuuuuu ga bisa aru T^T

Niatnya sih:

~semua charanya pake human name tapi aku ga tau human name ASEAN family da . . .

~ ini mau kubuat 3 chapter tapi kalau ga ada yang review bakal ku hapus aru . . . (buat apa fic jelek eksis)

Tolong beri kritik, saran dan comment nya ya!

Juga reviewnya! (kalau ga ada review malas aru~) arigatou ^^/


	2. Start

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia **milik Hidekazu Himaruya**_sama saya cuma fan nya aja

Author say : my first fanfic

**Warning** : hasil kerja amatiran Ga jelas, gender bender,OOC,yaoi(mungkin),shonen ai,crack pair~

**Trouble Started~**

"Jadi sebaiknya kita apakan cowo ini?"

"Kita ikat aja di kursi."

"Lalu interogasi dia."

"Ikat yang erat nanti dia bisa kabur lagi."

Begitulah sahut sahutan yang terdengar pada salah satu kamar asrama wanita di Hetalia Gakuen .

"Kamu sudah menemukan hungary?" Tanya seorang gadis berbando hijau.

"Belum aku sudah mencarinya kemana mana tapi belum ketemu juga" kata gadis lainnya yang bernama Vietnam.

lalu mereka semua saling berpandang pandangan satu sama lain terlihat pada mata mereka bahwa mereka gelisah dengan keadaaan teman mereka sang ketua fujoshi.

"Jangan-jangan nih orang yang sembunyiin hungary?" kata Belgie.

Kata-kata itu disambut dengan memelototi si cowok mesum yang pingsan tersebut.

"BYUUR!"

"Hei! Bangun!"

"Ukh! Aww! Kepalaku." Teriak si cowok yang sedang tidak berdayanya tersadar akibat air dingin yang disiramkan Monaco sambil berusaha mengerjap2kan matanya.

"Eh apaan nih? Kok gue diiket sih?" Omel si cowok yang berada di tengah lingkaran para para fujoshi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Diam lu cowok mesum!"

"Dimana Hungary san?"

"Haah?"

"Ga usah haah2 an jawab cepat pertanyaaan kami!"

"Tadikan sudah ku bilang ini aku hungary"

Bruak!

"Kami tidak main2 dimana hungarychan?"

"Sudah ku bilang ini aku hungary tpi aku sudah berubah jadi cowok sekarang."

BRUAK!

"Mana ada yang percaya kata-kata lo orang mesum!"

"Sejak dulu hungarychan itu perempuan"

"Ini aku hungary teman-teman,aku tidak bohong kalau tidak percaya Tanya saja hal-hal tentangku!"

Mereka semua saling bertatapan satu sama lain akhirnya mereka setuju dengan omongan cowok tak dikenal tersebut.

"Oke baiklah tetapi kalau kamu tidak bisa menjawab Belarus!"

"Akan kupotong potong tubuhmu." Belarus mengatakannya dengan wajah yang benar2 menakutkan lebih menakutkan.

"Glekh. O..ok tentu saja! aku kan benar2 orangnya yang asli!" Kata cowok tersebut dengan yakin meskipun ia ketakutan dengan ekspresi Belarus.

"Siapa namamu? Nama resmi!"

"Republic of hungary."

"Bahasa hungariannya?"

"Magyar Köztársaság."

"Human name?"

"Elizabeta Héderváry"

"Kalau pertanyaan itu semua orang juga tahu!"

"Ya sudah kasih saja yang lain!"

Setelah itu terjadilah Tanya jawab antara si cowok dengan seluruh anggota AFGH asrama cewe tersebut.

"Apa jabatanmu!"

"Ketua asosiasi fujoshi hetalia gakuen!"

"Siapa pairing favoritmu?"

"USUK,Spamano&Gerita!"

Gila ga cape apa jawab pertanyaan segitu banyak nation meskipun jumlah nation cewenya dikit tetep aja kan cape

"Siapa orang pertama yang kamu getok dengan fryingpan maut itu?"

"Si bodoh,bego dan belagu Prussia!"

"apa rahasia terbesarmu?"

"rahasia terbesarku. . . ."

"Hei! Yang benar aja aku ga pernah certain rahasia terbesarku pada siapapun!"

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah terjadi perdebatan sengit antara tersangka si cowo mesum dengan SELURUH nation di asrama cewe tersebut . . . . .

"Ga mungkin."

"Yang benar aja"

"Ya tuhan."

"Hah hah hah, puas kalian!" sahut si cowo atau Hungary.

Semuanya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar hungary?"Tanya Ukraine.

"Kan dari tadi aku sudah bilang!"

"Ya ampun hungary meski kamu ngomong itu berkali2 mana ada yang percaya tau." Sahut Kamboja yang membenarkan kata-kata Ukraine.

"Benar kamu kan perempuan." Kata Wy.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami semua apa yang terjadi." kata Vietnam sambil melepas ikatan tali yang melilit tubuh Hungary.

"Ya. kok bisa kamu berubah hanya dalam semalam?" Kata Monaco dan meneringkan kepala hungary dengan handuk

Lalu hungary menceritakan semua keajaiban itu pada rekan2nya seperjuangan tersebut karena anggota non AFHG sudah pergi ke sekolah wah semua anggota AFHG lebih memilih bolos sekolah untuk mendengarkan Hungary yang berubah menjadi cowok

"Begitulah ceritanya teman2." kata hungary.

Yang mendengarkan cuma bisa melongo.

"Tapi syukurlah kupikir terjadi sesuatu pada hungary san." kata Liech memecah keheningan.

"Yah terima kasih liech." kata hungary sambil tersenyum kepadanya yang entah kenapa dibalas dengan blushing merah wajah liech dan anggotanya yang lain.

"HA ha ha ha aku sangat bersyukur sekali bisa jadi cowok! yeah!" kata Hungary sambil tersenyum penuh kebanggaaan. "Eh kenapa kalian?"

"Eh! tak apa2 kok hungarychan." Jawab Belgie tersipu. "Iyakan Taiwan?"

"Eh iya kok." Kata Taiwan masih dengan pipi yang merona.

Hungary hanya tidak mengerti tatapan para cewe itu dan hanya menjawab ya sudahlah sambil melepas piyamanya yang basah akibat siraman air tadi.

"Hungary chan benar-benar berbeda ya sekarang." kata Vietnam sambil melihat hungary mulai atas sampai bawah.

Ya hungary yang dulunya cantik dan bentuk tubuhnya yang cukup proporsional itu digantikan dengan tubuh cowok yang berdada bidang,

Tubuh bagian atasnya digantikan otot2 6 pack,

Tulang rahang yang tegas,

Dia yang hanya setinggi 160 cm itu sudah menjadi 179 cm,

Tatapan keibuan dari Mata hijaunya yang bulat itu berubah menjadi tatapan bak seorang gentleman.

Seakan terdapat sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang misterius di balik matanya.

Oh my god hungarychan kenapa ga dari dulu aja kamu jadi cowok coba kalau dari dulu kamu jadi cowo pasti fansmu banyak. Begitulah rata-rata isi hati anggota AFGH.

(Ga hanya para pengikutnya yang ngomong gitu author juga kok waktu lihat hungary yang male version keren banget apa lagi yang waktu menggoda si xxx di versi doujinshinya)

"Waduh aku lupa bajuku ga ada yang buat cowok yang ini buat cewek semua nih? Pake baju apa aku sekarang?"

"Eh hungarychan gimana kalau kita berbelanja keluar? Aku akan bolos kelas hari ini untuk menemanimu." Saran Taiwan secepat kilat.

"Ah nggak sama aku saja."rengek Belgie.

"Aku saja" sahut Vietnam.

Mendengarkan mereka berkata seperti itu Hungary hanya bisa ngomong "Ehh kalian kok kompakkan bolos kelas?"

"ga papa demi menemani Hungarychan eh salah sekarang Hungarykun." Kata Ukraine.

"Iya." Angguk Liech.

"Hungary aku saja yah!" seychelles memohon dengan tatapan puppy eyes yang akhirnya tidak bisa ditolak oleh Hungary.

"Oke deh aku bakal belanja sama Seychells kalian masuk kelas aja deh."

"Yaah"

"Padahalkan aku ingin memilihkan pakaian untukmu."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. . . . " kata mereka semua loyo sambil keluar dari kamar Hungary dan menyisakan seychiles disana.

"Kalian semua tunggu!" teriak Hungary beberapa saat sebelum mereka semua keluar dari kamar.

"kenapa Hungary?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang kesiapapun soal hal ini ya!"

"kenapa?"

"Kalau kalian ingin sesuatu yang hebat laksanakan saja kata-kataku." Katanya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan

"Aye aye sir!" Mendengar titah sang komandan.

"Kyaa! kalau pake baju ini keren deh!"

"Aah jangan yang ini yang itu saja."

"Wah iya itu lebih keren!"

"Ayo sekarang ke toko yang lain"Ayo sey!" Kata hungary menarik tangan Seychelles sambil tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membuat sey blushing lagi.

"Ya oke!"

"Hey Francis siapa pria yang menarik tangan Sey itu barusan?"

"Hmm apa maksudmu Antonnio mon ami?"

"tuh di trotoar depan" kata personifikasi Negara Spanyol itu sambil menunjuk pada Seychelles yang berjalan di trotoar sambil digandeng oleh seorang cowok berambut coklat panjang.

"kesesese kelihatannya Sey tersayangmu lagi kencan tuh." Timpal Gilbert si personifikasi Prussia.

"iya tuh ga cemburu,parece que están saliendo?" (kelihatannya mereka pacaran)

"hmp peut-être pas, c'est peut-être son ami? (hmp tidak mungkin,mungkin itu temannya?) jawab France atau Francis dengan sedikit galau.

"kesese Sind Sie sicher?" (apa kau yakin?) tambah Gilbert.

"Ukh. Baikklah! Ayo kita buntuti mereka." Jawab France menyerah.

"O Yeah!" sahut Prussia dan Spain.

"oi Antonnio"panggil Prussia setelah agak jauh dari France.

"Apa Gil?"

"Memangnya yang siapa sih yang tadi kau maksud?"

"Jadi tadi kau berkomentar tanpa melihat apa yang kumaksud?" balas Spain sambil sweatdrop meskipun sweatdropnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Keseee sorry." Jawab Prussia sambil nyengir.

Bersambung~

Terimakasih semuanya pada kakak-kakak yang mau baca dan review fic aneh ini aru~

Saya jadi semangat da~ ^v^/

Oh ya sesuai dengan kata kak Anzelikha Kyznestov ukurannya memang kelebihan ha ha ha,soalnya niat saya dibuat lebih tinggi dari gilbert tapi sedikit lebih pendek dari Ludwig celakanya saya lupa kalau tingginya Ludwig itu Cuma 180cm…. TT^TT

Terimakasih buat semua kakak-kakak senior yang review (_ _)

HungaryPrussia,HungaryAustria? Itu harus da~ :D


	3. Next

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia **milik Hidekazu Himaruya**_sama saya cuma fan nya aja

**Warning** : hasil kerja pemula,penjelasan kurang, gender bender,OOC,yaoi(mungkin),shonen ai(PASTI!),crack pair~(mungkin),sloooow story.

Pair : HungaryXSeychelles, FranceXSeychelles,HungaryXPrussia XD

Human name : Seychelles = Cheelish

* * *

><p>Sore itu sehabis belanja akhirnya pria berkepang berambut coklat dengan dengan adik kelasnya sedang beristirahat di sebuah café ~<p>

"Jadi kamu ingin pesan apa Cheel?"

"Cheel ….."

"Hallo Cheel?"

"Ah! Ya tadi kakak bilang apa?" kata Cheelish atau personifikasi Negara Sicillia atau Seychells.

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" gerutu cewe salah cowo yang merupakan personifikasi Negara Hungaria itu.

"Teehee."

"Dasar….. kamu mau pesan apa? kasihan waitressnya tau."

"Maaf-maaf! Kalau begitu aku pesan strawberry sundae saja deh."

"Mbak strawberry sundaenya satu dan macha ice cream-nya satu,mbak?"

"Mbak?"

"Ah! Iya maaf baik silakan tunggu sebentar."

"Kak Hungary bener-bener keren deh."

"Cheel kamu lupa dimana kita sekarang?"

"Maaf kak,tapi kakak kan sekarang cowo masa kupanggil Eliza?"

"Yaa benar juga ya nama…."

"Aah panggil saja aku Elliot atau panggil Eli juga bisakan?"

"Baik kak Eli!"

"Oh iya kak kenapa kakak meminta untuk merahasiakan hal (perubahan menjadi cowok) dari anak-anak HG?"

"Cheel itu rahasia." Kata Eli sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Cheelish yang kontan membuatnya blushing(lagi).

"Oi francis tatapanmu nakutin tau."

"Nggak nyangka seorang francis bisa punya tatapan tajam yang awesome juga ya kesesese."

"Gilbert."

"Yo."

"Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bila kekasihmu lagi jalan dengan cowok lain di depan matamu sendiri hah."

"Jangan bilang gitu dong Franc!Gil sejak dulu selalu merasa seperti itu kok,waktu si Elizaveta kencan sama Roderich."

"Diam lu maniak tomat!dasar teman gak awesome gak setia kawan."

"Tapi kok rasanya aku pernah melihat cowok itu ya?"

"Oi dasar maniak tomat,dengerin dong kalau temanmu yang awesome ini ngomong!"

"Kau benar antonnio sejak tadi juga aku merasa seperti itu."

"Chee orang awesome ngomong ga di dengerin."

"bagaimana denganmu Gil apa dia orang yang dulu pernah kita lawan?"

"iya ya bisa jadi dulukan trio kita ini banyak yang nantangin berantem." Tambah francis.

"mana sih orangnya?"

"Gilbert,kita sudah berada di balik semak-semak ini selama 15 ngintai mereka berdua,dan kamu sama sekali gak tau orang yang mana!"kat Francis dengan sebalnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Sabar France,sabar." Antonnio coba menenangkan francis.

"Keseee aku lagi mau namatin nih game tau"

"Ah! Psp ku yang awesome!" Teriak gilbert sewaktu pspnya yang bercasing gilbird dirampas francis.

"Kalau kau tidak setia kawan kuhancurin pspmu"

"Ok ok jangan ancurin psp ku " mohon gilbert.

"makanya lihat,tuh orangnya duduk di depan Cheelish" sahut antonnio dan menghadapkan kepalanya kea rah jendela café.

"….."

"Gimana rasanya pernah lihat orang itukan"

"Eh gil mau kemana lo!"

"Ngecek penglihatan" katanya sambil berlari menuju café tersebut.

"Oi tunggu kami gil!"

"Hai cheelish " sapa francis sambil memeluk Cheel dari belakang.

"Kyaa Eeeh kamu ngapain kau ada disini?"

"Oh! Cheelish"

"Pake bawa-bawa geng mu lagi"

"Hai cheel ketemu sama gue yang awesome ini harusnya bersyukur lho"

"Hai Antonnio "

"Cheel siapa mereka?"

"Eh? Oh mereka Cuma orang-orang ga penting kok kak ayo pergi dari sini"

"Jangan buru-buru gitu cheelish"

"Apa kamu tidak kangen dengan kakak mu tercinta ini?"

"Siapa yang adik lo!"

"Aduh jangan jahat-jahat dong sama francis-nii" kata francis sambil duduk di sebelah bangku Cheel

"Gyaa jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Aku tidak menyangka cheelish punya teman yang tampan" kata Antonio sambil duduk di sebelah bangku francis sedangkan gilbert duduk di sebelah elli.

"Terima kasih pujiannya" jawab eli sambil (sengaja)mengeluarkan senyumannya yang mempesona yang entah kenapa bukan hanya Antonio dan Cheel tapi francis juga benar-benar terkena serangan blushing pada pipinya akibat senyum maut tersebut.

"Hai cowo boleh kenalan kesesese"

"Benar juga kita belum kenalan."

"Jangan mau kak!"

"Hai namaku francis bonnefoy."

"Aih cheelish france-nii ga bakal ninggalin kamu kok."

"aku antonnio Fernandez carriedo salam kenal."

"The awesome Gilbert beilschmidt kesesese!"

"Piiii! "

"Namanya gilbird the awesome kesese."

"Salam kenal juga aku Elliot erhveedray,senang bisa bertemu dengan anda semua."

ketika melihat bad touch trio+seychelles tersipu; Hungary brain~

Tuhkan senyumku memang mempesona!

Ternyata penagamatan ku pada orang-orang tadi tidak salah!

Waktu di toko A~ 7 dari 7 PSG cewek menatap aku terus waktu kulirik ~ blush,

Toko B ~ 15 dari 3 cewek 12 cowok (kasus sama kayak diatas) ~ blush,

Toko C ~ semuanya klepek-klepek lihat gue senyum dengan gentlenya,

Dijalan waktu sama Sey ~ tak terhitung banyaknya hehehe~

aku memang keren! Tak hanya perempuan laki-laki pun terpesona pada ku!

bahkan bisa membuat si tukang rayu france itu tersipu!

heh tentu saja terutama bukan karena tersipu mesum seperti biasanya,but this is uke blush!

Kamisama,author kalian memang keren deh membuatku sekeren dan berkharisma kaya gini.!

_terimakasihnya kirimin USUK yaoi doujinshi yang terbaru ya ^w^_

tsk kok USUK sih itukan masterpiece ku!

_Kan aku minta doujinshi bukan koleksimu,kurang baik apa hah! : |_

Tch ok deh,berapa?

_Ga banyak kok Cuma sekitar 35-55an :D_

Itu sama aja ngrampok gue!

_Chee! Ok! Gimana kalo kamu rayu si Gilbert~ ;D kalau bisa ya gitu deh~_

_Kalau ga sekarang kubalikkin ke semula lho~_

Hah jangan!

_Atau mau sama France?~_

JANGAN! BUAT APA AKU SAMA SI MESUM FRANCE! Mau dia jadi uke-nya gue ga bakal mau!Ooke deh tapi tunggu semuakan ada prosesnya,ya?

_Yay!_

_Tenang aja nanti bakal kubantu juga kok ^^_

Setelah beberapa lama hanya tiggal eli dan gil saja di café karena ketika mereka ngobrol bareng tiba-tiba antonnio harus pulang(kembali ke asrama) karena Lovinonya ngamuk-ngamuk,sedangkan cheel ditelepon ketua osis alis tebal karena ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan lalu si francis mengantarkan(dengan paksa) cheel ke sekolah.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa saat ngobrol<p>

Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Deg! "Maksudnya?"<p>

"Entah kenapa aku seperti pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."

"Seingat saya,saya kitavbelum pernah bertemu."

"Ooh…."

Yang benar saja tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu! Bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal!

Tiba-tiba dia memaksa untuk membantuku membawa barang bawaan sambil menemaniku itu sudah pukul 8 aku sibuk berpikir untuk menyingkirkan nih orang masa aku harus kembali ke asrama cewek bareng dia …. Tidak! bisa ketahuan nanti identitasku.

"Kesese sorry. Katanya tiba-tiba."

"…"

"Yang tadi."

"Ooh,Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Entah kenapa wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali,Suaramu juga,kalau saja dia tidak berubah."

Eh seseorang, wajahku yang awesome dan suaraku yang indah ini mirip seseorang?yang benar saja masa tampang keren kaya gini ada sebelumnya,ditambah lagi kenalan si sok awesome ini?

"Oh,kelihatannya anda selalu memperhatikan orang itu ya,sampai-sampai anda begitu mengenali karakteristiknya?"

"Kesesese begitulah! Sayangnya tuh orang benar-benar buas dan liar sekarang."

Hah orang yang memiliki kesempurnaan sepertiku bisa buas dan liar? Jangan-jangan si sok awesome ini Cuma menggodaku atau cari perhatian saja padaku.

"Wah kalau boleh tahu siapa pria itu,tentu saja kalau boleh."

"Kesese dulunya sih dia cowok sekarang sih dia cewek."

Hah ternyata yang pernah mengalami genderbender bukan Cuma gue di dunia ini?

"Dia teman kecilku yang ga awesome kerjaannya Cuma ngikutin dan belain sih maniak chopin!"

Heh jangan-jangan maksud nih anak….

"Namanya Eliza si sangar tukang panci! kesesese"

sialan! jadi yang dia maksud-in sejak tadi itu aku? Kurang ajar nih bocah berani-beraninya dia hina gue dan my lovely frying pan gue!

"Hahaha begitu ya."

Awas kau gil,khu khu khu.

"Yah meskipun seperti itu aku selalu senang ketika dia memperhatikan(menghajar)ku yang awesome ini,kesesese!"

Bl**dy H*ll! siapa juga yang perhatiin lo sadar diri dong! Gue lakukan itu semua demi roderich tau!

"Tapi gara-gara si maniak chopin itu aku jadi kesepian."

Heh maksudmu?Kesepian?

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik sama si roddy,aku hanya ingin dia menyadari keberadaan ku saja."

Jadi?

"Sebenarnya aku melakukan itu semua untuk menarik perhatiannya mungkin dia sudah melupakanku." Katanya dengan senyuman sendu.

Entah kenapa aku bisa terharu dengan kata-kata gil barusan, mungkin yang ia katakan benar,sejak kecil dia selalu teman bermainku tapi, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku menjauhinya dan jauh memilih dekat dengan roderich.

"Kekeke kenapa gue yang awesome ini jadi curhat sih." katanya sambil tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Entah apa yang ada di otakku ini tiba-tiba kubelai pipinya,ya pipinya dan mebisikkan

"Percayalah dia tidak melupakanmu,aku yakin akan hal itu."

Dan kuberikan senyumku kepadanya ini bukan senyuman palsu seperti yang sebelumnya kali ini kulakukan untuk melegakan hatinya,hati sahabat kecilku yang selalu mendampingiku dulu,yang tidak pernah kutanggapi,betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini yang ia lakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatianku.

Yah yang kemudian membuat wajahnya merah lagi… entah mengapa hal itu membuatku tertawa,habis ekspresinya aneh sih antara kaget dengan malu…

"Fu fu fu,kau ternyata manis juga ya?"

"Eek! Ke-kesese te-tentu aja gue kan awesome jadi wajar saja kalau gue manis!" Ha haha lucu sekali melihat wajahnya antara malu dan bersikap sok keren.

* * *

><p>ceritanya GJ yaa?<p>

Makasih semua buat reviewnya aru~

Saran,kritik dan komentarnya juga da~

Maaf kalau banyak typonya~

Ternyata ada juga reviewers yang pikirannya sama dengan saya :D


	4. Mission start

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia **milik Hidekazu Himaruya**_sama saya cuma fan nya aja~

**Warning** : hasil kerja pemula,tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik dan benar sesuai dengan tata bahasa ;D, gender bender,OOC,yaoi(mungkin),shonen ai(PASTI!),crack pair~(mungkin),typo,typo.

* * *

><p>Jadi inilah Hetalia Gakuen versi saya~<p>

Setelah pintu gerbang sekolah terdapat gedung utama sekolah kira-kira jaraknya dari gerbang sekitar 100 meter lalu ada air mancur besar di depan gedung spesisikasinyaterdiri atas:

sekolah

2. gedung utama sekolah yang terdiri dari 3 bagian lagi menghadap ke utara

1:

ruang locker+toilet

ruang administrasi

ruangan para guru

kantin dan dapur sekolah

2:

ruang kepala sekolah

laboratorium

ruang audio visual

UKS

toilet

b. lantai 3

kelas eropa barat west Europe class

kelas eropa Europe class

kelas amerika utara north America class

kelas amerika selatan south America class

kelas asia tenggara east south Asia class

kelas asia Asia class

kelas afrika utara north Africa class

kelas afrika selatan south Africa class

3 gedung perpustakaan dan arsip sekolah terdapat di bagian timur menghadap ke barat

4. auditorium dome sekaligus panggung kesenian yang berada diantara dome kolam renang dan gedung olahraga menghadap ke utara

5. dome kolam renang di bagian barat daya menghadap timur laut

6. gedung olahraga di bagian tenggara menghadap barat laut

sepak bola berada di bagian barat di belakangnya sedikit lapangan American football

selatan gedung olahraga merupakan arena baseball

9. pada bagian belakang perpustakaan merupakan kebun sekolah

10. di bagian selatan terdapat ruang klub berkuda dan dibelakangnya gudang sekolah

belakang kanan dan kiri terdapat istall kuda para murid yang mengikuti klub berkuda ataupun polo

gedung utama dan auditorium dome adalah taman sekolah

auditorium dome dan ruang klub merupakan arena polo

Mbulet yah~~~

Jadi ceritanya Gakuen Hetalia itu mempunyai bukit sendiri yang dijadikan kompleks asrama dan sekolah,namanya juga sekolah elit~

Gomen sebelumnya … (T^T)

* * *

><p>.<p>

malam itu sudah cukup larut suasana di jalan saat itu juga sudah sepi beberapa café bahkan sudah banyak yang tutup

sebuah taman yang asri berpagarkan semak yang tertata rapi terdapat kolam air mancur yang besar ditengah-tengah taman dan banyak tumbuhan bunga cantik dan pohon-pohon rindang benar-banar taman yang asri terlihat sekali bahwa taman itu sangat dijaga keindahannya oleh penduduk kota tersebut. Tak hanya keindahan dan keasrian taman tapi juga terdapat area playground yang malam tidak mengurangi keindahan taman tersebut.

terlihatlah dua orang pria yang sedang terduduk di kursi orang itu berada di taman entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi dengan beberapa tas belanjaan di samping kiri dan kanan mereka.

"biar aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang." kata pria berkepang tersebut sambil menepuk bahu pria albino di sebelahnya sambil berdiri dari kursi tersebut.

"hah tidak apa-apa biar aku saja yang mengantarmu."

"tidak perlu rumah ku letaknya setelah asramamu,kalau kau yang mengantarku nanti kau bisa melanggar jam malamkan?"

"Kau pikir aku yang awesome ini takut dengan kepala asrama itu hah"

"Bukan ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku kau sudah membawakan barang belanjaanku kok"

"Yah kalau begitu anggap aja mengantarkanmu karena kau sudah kupaksa mendengarkan curhatku yg awesome tadi"

"Besok kau masuk sekolahkan ditambah lagi sekolahmu kan sekolah elit,orang awesome tidak akan melewati jam malam bukan?"

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan sekitar 12 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan gerbang asrama pria gakuen hetalia karena taman kota berada di bawah bukit tempat kompleks asrama&sekolah Gakuen Hetalia yang dihubungkan dengan jalan yang memiliki semak-semak setinggi 70cm yang membatasi dengan trotoar.

Gerbang asrama pria HG cukup tinggi dengan aksen Victoria berwarana keperakkan,dan tembok merah bata yang mengelilinginya benar-benar klasik namun mewah.

"Baiklah sampai sini saja aku harus segera pulang adikku pasti mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tidak mau mampir"

"Tidak perlu terimakasih"

"Hoh okelah yo sampai jumpa"

"Ya ngomong-omong terimakasih sudah membantuku membawa belanjaanku"

"Kesese gak papalah aku yang awesome ini selalu siap membantu kok"

"Hmp,ya ya trims,sampai jumpa" katanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yo!"

.

.

Sesampainya di asrama wanita dia segera masuk dan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan oleh anggota asrama yang saja asrama wanita tidak seperti asrama pria yang harus sekamar dua orang asrama wanita sekamar hanya untuk satu ia sedang sibuknya mengendap-endap dan akhirnya dapat kembali ke kamar dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan membuatnya kaget,yang ternyata orang yang menepuknya . . .

"Kakak mengagetkanku!"ucapnya ketika tahu kalau makhluk yang membuatnya kaget adalah Yekaterina Bragainskaya alias Ukraine kakak Rusia dan Belarus.

"maaf Eli-kun." Kata Ukraine sambil tersenyum.

"bagaimana kak Yekaterina?" Tanya Hungary setelah megomel dan meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya.

"Semua sudah beres Eli-kun!" jawab Ukraine.

"Terimakasih banyak,maaf merepotkan kakak."

"He he he,tak apa-apa,tapi jangan lupa dengan janjimu,kami seluruh anggota klub menantikannya lho."

"Jangan khawatir kak,persiapanku sudah beres,tinggal countdown-nya saja."

"eli-kun…."

"Kenapa kak?"

"Meski menjadi apapun kau tetap anggota klub AFGH sejati ya. Kamu benar-benar ketua yang baik."

"Terimakasih pujiannya kak,dan lagipula meskipun aku sudah berubah aku tetaplah aku kok."

"Syukurlah,setelah kamu berubah aku sempat berpikir jangan-jangan kamu ingin keluar dari AFGH,aku sangat lega sekali ketua."

"he he he,kakak membuatku malu"

"fu fu."

Setelah itu Yekaterina mengucapkan selamat tidur pada eli dan kembali kekamarnya

Kak yekaterina apapun yang terjadi aku teteplah seorang fujoshi sejati,karena tanpa hal itu mana bisa aku hidup dan bertahan didunia ini tanpa hal-hal seperti itu! Batin eli sambil melihat bulan melalui jendela kamarnya dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus menerpa kepang rambut coklat pria bermata hijau itu,tampak sekilas senyum di bibirnya yang tipis menyapu seluruh yang ada di hadapannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya Dengan penuh keyakinan menuju kedalam gedung utama sekolah itu gedung sekolah yang besar dan megah bersapukan warna kuning gading berarsitektur era romawi dan terdapat banyak tiang pancang berwarna kuning keemasan yang tinggi menambah kemegahan kesan romawi bangunan lagi dengan kolam air mancur berbentuk lingkaran dengan hiasan dewa-dewi yunani ditengah air mancur tersebut,jalan kedalam gedung tersebut berupa batu putih dan sepanjang jalan tersebut dikelilingi pohon almond yang daunnya berguguran terterpa angin yang sejak tadi sudah berhembus.<p>

Hetalia Gakuen terlihat sangat megah dan menawan tentu saja sekolah tersebut adalah sekolah termewah dan terekslusif sepanjang sejarah,sekolah tempat mendidik para murid eksklusif pula,para personifikasi negara-negara di seluruh prestasinya dalam mendidik banyak personifikasi nation dan menjadikan mereka menjadi negara maju.

pria itu tampak menikmati langkahnya sambil membiarkan rambutnya yang berkepang itu dimainkan oleh tapi pasti ia melangkah dengan tas sekolah tertenteng di tangan tangan kirinya merapikan poni tampaknya angin sudah membuat poninya berantakkan dan akhirnya sampai juga ia ke dalam gedung sekolah tersebut.

Selamat pagi sekolah ku dan….. kehidupan baruku.

Banyak murid sekolah tersebut yang melihat aksinya tersebut sejak awal sampai akhir dengan tatapan kagum terutama dari gadis-gadis.

.

.

.

.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah bak hotel bintang 7 tersebut tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata orang yang berpapasan dengannya dan menggunakan tangga lantai 1,lantai 2,dan akhirnya ia sampai di lantai 3

West Europe class….

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kayu jati kualitas terbaik yang bercat abu masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut dan duduk di bangku nomor 2 dari depan persis disebelah kanan jendela berkusen kuning keemasan yang menghubungkan ruang kelas tersebut dengan halaman samping sekolah ya itu bangkunya yang siswa di kelas yang berbisik-bisik tentang murid baru yang dengan lancangnya duduk di bangku yang berkomentar tentang siapa dirinya,kok ada cowok tampan masuk ke kelas mereka, mendengar itu eli hanya bisa menahan komentar yang lain seperti kok berani dia duduk di bangku Eliza yang terkenal ketua klub berbahaya(?),apa dia tidak takut dihajar anggota klub Eliza,atau menjadi objek stalker-an eliza. Kalau komentar yang ini benar-benar membuat telinganya obrolan para murid tersebut behenti setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan guru pelajaran hari itu,guru bahasa masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

.

Tunggu pak siapa dia anak baru kok tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kelas ini? Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan anak-anak W.E class saat ini ditambah lagi bukankah biasanya murid baru memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih betapa terkejutnya para murid mendengar kata guru kelas mereka tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa yang mereka sebut anak baru tadi adalah gadis Hungaria si maniak yaoi.

Sontak mendengar hal tersebut seluruh murid di kelas hanya bisa berteriak "APAAAAAA?"

"Fufu,Yo teman-teman." Katanya sambil tersenyum riang dengan senyumannya yang seindah mentari pagi bersinar dan berseri-seri.

seluruh kelas tersebut terdiam seketika dan hanya cengo ketika mendengar salam dari _anak baru_ tersebut…..

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia kan perempuan?" teriak mereka lagi.

Tapi sang guru hanya berkata kalau menjawab pertanyaan mereka pelajaran tidak bisa segera dimulai,dan meminta mereka sendiri yang menanyakan pada yang bersangkutan nanti.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas didobrak(?) atau dibuka paksa oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Sorry pak saya yang awesome ini terlambat!"kata seorang pria albino salah satu pelaku pendobrakkan pintu tersebut.

"Gara-gara gil ga bisa bangun pagi nih kita telat!"sahut pria berambut coklat tua dan juga tersangka yang lain.

"Sudah kuduga kita tinggal saja dia tadi." Lanjut cowok flamboyan berambut pirang yang mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang sambil terengah-engah.

"Kalian kok gak setia kawan sih gak awesome banget tau!" timpal albino bermata merah ruby tersebut.

Lalu terjadilah pertengkaran antar mereka bertiga yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Bad touch trio atau Bad friends trio atau trio pengacau atau(lagi) trio mesum,narsis dan pedo. Karena si pirang tadi yang bernama Francis sudah terkenal dengan ke-mesum-an nya,dan si albino,Gilbert dengan kecerewetan soal ke-awesome-an dirinya dan yang terakhir yang berambut dan berkulit coklat,Antonnio yang terkenal dengan hobinya yang selalu mendekati bocah yang lebih muda jadi sama saja dengan pedo-kan?

"Hai gil."

"Eh loe kok bisa di sini?" jawab gil dengan kaget.

"Ah! Yang waktu itu!" kata antonnio.

"Eh jadi kau murid baru disini?" Tanya francis yang dijawab personifikasi north Italy,Feliciano.

"Bukan vee~,dia hungary-chan vee~"

Kontan trio bad friends ber-ooh-an bareng.

WHAT THE….!

Lalu guru kelas menyuruh bad friends trio untuk duduk ditempat masing-masing. gil berjalan kearah bangkunya dan melewati eli lalu eli berkata sambil berbisik,

"Lain kali ngobrol bareng lagi ya manisku agar kamu tidak kesepian lagi,hm?"

Mendengar kata eli mendadak wajah gil memutih.

"Eeek sialan lo eliza!"

"Fufufu"

Setelah pelajaran hari itu selesai eli segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pindah ke asrama anggota AFHG mengantarkannya dengan penuh semangat dan ada yang terharu? Karena mereka jadi ingin seperti Eli juga lah!karena logikanya begini

Jadi cowok- semua anggota badan cowok- tidak boleh di asrama cewek- harus di asrama cowok - tinggal di asrama cowok - tinggal dengan "objek penelitian" AFHG - bisa lihat siaran langsung adegan yaoi = kebahagiaan tiada tara.

Dan seperti kesimpulan di atas beginilah isi hati si eli sekarang.

Ya hahahaa betapa bahagianya diriku akhirnya-akhirnya! aaakhiirrrnyaaaaaaaaa! impianku bisa masuk ke asrama cowok tanpa dihukum guru,bisa bebas keluar masuk,berkeliaran~.Mengintip tiap hari,mengikuti tiap hari,pasang kamera dan penyadap di sana-sini~ bisa nonton siaran langsung mandi bareng uke+seme nya~~ di ofuro asrama~.

Jadi setiap asrama memiliki 2 jenis kamar mandi,kamar mandi dalam dan ruang ofuro yang berbagi dengan yang lain atau bahasa gampangnya kamar mandi bersama.

"ok! persiapan peralatan!" kamera,cek;handycam,cek;camcorder,cek;printer portable,cek;bla-bla-bla,cek.

Khu khu siapa ya teman sekamarku ha ha ha!

.

Dia harus siap hati dan jiwa bila sekamar dengan eli

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ketua dan wakil asrama cowok gakuen hetalia adalah pasangan suami istri bahagia yaitu Bernwald personifikasi Negara Swedia dan Tino personifikasi Negara suami tino yang ketua asrama itu bahasanya sulit dimengerti oleh manusia /nation biasa maka urusan penjelasan dan pengarahan diserahkan padanya,dan sebagai istri yang patuh dan sayang keluarga dan juga kasihan dengan yang lain maka dengan senang hati tino Bernwald? Tentu saja mengikuti kemanapun tino pergi tentunya…..

"Jadi eliza kamarmu di lantai 2 nomor 25 dan teman sekamarmu- hei tunggu!"

"t'ggu."

Sayangnya kata-kata pasangan suami istri itu tidak di dengar karena ketua fojoshi itu sudah kegirangan dan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi….

.

Lantai 2 nomor 25,

Nomor 25,

Nah ini dia.

Tok-tok-tok

"Masuk,pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Permisi."

Ketika membuka kamar tersebut

"Ngapain kamu disini?" omel cowok bernama gilbert yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"mulai hari ini Eliza mm maksudku eli sekamar dengan kita." Sahut cowok kalem bernama roderich yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil meminum teh yang beranda kamarnya.

"ap-!"

"begitulah gil,namaku eliot mulai hari ini jadi teman sekamar kalian salam kenal!"

"haaah,kenapa gue harus sekamar sama kamu?" jawab gilbert sambil melempar bantalnya kearah eli yang sayangnya berhasil dihindari oleh korbannya dengan tindakan gilbert membuatnya kena jitakan keras dari roderich. "kau berisik obaka-san!"katanya ,"dan Selamat datang Eliza maaf kalau kamarnya agak berantakkan."

Sialan harusnya gue yang bilang begitu bego ditambah lagi harusnya kamu itu bersyukur aku disuruh sekamar sama kau,kata eli yang hanya dipendam dalam hatinya.

"Eh ya tentu saja tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab eli dengan muka tidak-apa-apa-kok.

"ini gara-gara obaka-san yang tidak pernah bersih-bersih." Katanya samba menatap gilbert yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Mengetahui hal itu gil hanya ngomel-ngomel kenapa dirinya yang awesome itu harus dimarahi plus dijitak sama si tuan mua maniak chopin itu dan juga bagaimana kalau jitakkan tadi melukai hewan peliharaannya yang gilbird awesome ia bersyukur karana gilbird berhasil kabur sebelum _sarang-_nya terkena yang diomeli hanya berkomentar akan kemalasan si pengomel yang membuat terjadinya perdebatan selama beberapa menit.

Sedangkan eli? Dia sedang sibuk bersyukur kepada kamisama sambil melihat mereka berdua dan lalu tersenyum mencurigakan

"Mission start." bisik eli…

* * *

><p>Maaf lama update aru~<p>

Saya sempat males nulis soal insting gamers lagi kambuh he he,ditambah lagi tak ada keinginan untuk mengetik sama sekali pas dah!

untung aja diselamatin lagu pub and go! nya Arthur sama delicious tomato song-nya Romano,jadi semangat ngelanjutin ^^

pinginya buat threesome male hungary x Austria x Prussia tapi ga ad aide,imajinasi doing adanya…. T^T

balasan reviewnya aru! :

BlackFrederic Bonnefoy - makasih banyak! saya ga nyangka kalau ini fic lucu ya ha haha…..

DSBjahat - ya saya juga pingin kaya gitu juga sih XD dan maaf kalau typonya banyak :'| (pundung) saya memang jarang ngetik….

Anzelikha Kyznestov -

Ch1=hungary jadi seme!tentu saja! Pasti itu! Tapi gomen saya bukan pendukung threesome swissxaustriaxhungary (jangan pedulikan!pair favorit anda tetap milik anda!) but kalau threesome prussiaxswissxautria memang ya w dan juga saya bener-bener ga nyangka kalau lucu… mungkin harus ganti genre yaa…..

Ch2=wahh ternyata ch 2 nya ada yang review :'D ,sudah diedit sekarang~ saya juga baru nyadar terima kasih sudah mengingatkan (_ _)

ch1= arigatou! Baik Prussia maupun Austria jadi uke-nya Hungary kok ^^

ch2= makasih sudah mau review ch2 nya! saya memang baka kalau urusan deskripsi…. (pundung) :'(

ch3= maaf kalau ch3 nya jelek waktu itu memang lagi maksa nulis soalnya jadi ga enak kalau ada yang review terus ga di waktu nulis imajinasi kosong…. Lagi kekurangan inspirasi ToT, dan kekurangan supply doujin+yaoi…. Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti saya edit!

WhiteCat Shii - Ha ha ha ha! Uke-nya sudah dapat dipastikan!

Hetalia Lover -

ah iya terima kasih ! Permintaan sudah terkabul *v*

arigatou soalnya mau ngikutin fanfic ini juga! Soal ketikkan itu sih kerjaan lapie saya….. dan saya juga sudah perbaharui sesuai saran aru~

Matthew Shinez - ya ya! Male Belarus memang sugoi!buat aja! (kitten eyes),saya ngga tau sih sejak kapan gil dan mattie jadi pasangan(ditabok) ya? tapi setahu saya mattie kan uke-nya francis… (jangan pedulikan!pair favorit anda tetap milik anda!)

Just and Sil - Ya ada! Ada! Soalnya Kalau charanya bisa buat 3 nation pasti saya tulis hungary,Prussia sama Austria. ^o^

Misya Evangeline - arigatou!

Junghyeonji -trims sudah review! :D

.

.

Sekian balasannya da semoga bisa lanjutin da!

Thanks!


End file.
